


Gentle

by killing_kurare



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: So unexpected.





	

  
**Challenge** : [](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/profile)[**open_on_sunday**](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/) \- unexpected

 

 

She closes her eyes and sighs softly. Her muscles relax, and she feels the worry seeping out of her, concentrates only on cold fingers that caress her skin.

She startles a little as she feels soft lips against her neck, the tension returning only to be wiped away by a gentle kiss again. She can’t help but feel safe, even though she knows she’s everything but that. But nevertheless she wouldn’t have thought it to be this pleasant.

“Just relax,” a soft voice coos gently as another kiss follows.

She shivers from the unexpected gentleness – until the inevitable bite follows.

 

 


End file.
